Old Doors
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: To keep in my idea bank. STORY PUT ON HOLD. A couple of uninterrupted years pass, before Cobb encounters a creature, Goliath. Goliath makes a request about inception, for it wants to ward off a persistent corporate titan in pursuit of his clan.


_I know you'll hate me for this (continuously posting new stories without leaning up the old) but this needs to go into the idea bank for storage!_

* * *

><p>Being two years older made little difference to young James Cobb. He sat cross-legged now on the evergreen lawn of their backyard that faced thick shrubbery, and rolling hills. One stick over the other, in his favourite star formation. He had to build it all before the dusk became the night.<p>

"Daddy says time for stew!" It was Phillipa shouting from the above verandah. She lifted her head to enjoy the sky's transition from orange to a slow purple.

The boy whirled around to face her. "My wood fortress. It isn't big enough for Grandpa yet!"

"That can wait. Come on! They're all at the dining table already!" she had both arms crossed.

"Doesn't the carnivore want his beef? Hmm?" a voice surprised him from behind. Upon descending the last few steps, Dom crouched by his son's side and rested one hand on James's back, the other on the edge of the fortress.

Chuckles of the little boy filled the crisp air, "We're omnivores, daddy. Like the Oviraptor. He likes to eat other dinosaur's eggs, and eggs aren't vegetables and neither are they meat!"

"So he's not like his friend the Stegosaurus? Or the T-Rex?" asked Dom. The child shook his head fervently.

Phillipa was the only one to spot the mysterious overhead shape. It was no wonder the shadows weren't in line when she stared at the ground. Either the evening moon was acting different today (perhaps a little groggy from waking up), or that unusual blob - beneath the branches of the tallest pine tree they called Verdi - was an uninvited guest…"Daddy…"

"Do you want glue to hold it all together? Weather man says it might rain tonight.."

James oddly dissolved into giggles. "Okay, daddy."

She'd called him thrice but Dom and her brother remained in their light-hearted conversation. Too late. A silhouette so enormous was now lying in wait among a nearby bush. It was aware Dom was unarmed, with no gun or penknife to brandish if it pounced. Phillipa double-checked Verdi; the shadow was gone from her branches and every one of them. The sound of wings flapping blew the creature's cover, and the little girl's heart stopped.

Dom had heard it too. He realized that the flapping sound made him automatically grip at James's shoulders. The glint in his eyes reflected terror more than the light. A three-clawed foot emerged from the dark hedge. "Please…wait…"

"What are you? What do you want? Speak up!" demanded Dom. Unexpectedly he caught the whiff of the smell of…salt? It was not from around here. Though the lakes in the area were filled with saltwater, residents would've adjusted to the scent over the years living here.

The beast's colour almost matched the sky's. It spoke, "I will not make any sudden moves. I have heard of you -"

"James, Phillipa - get inside. Quick. Now," the protective father's hand waved his children to safety. The shadow approaching him flapped his still-closed wings once more. Curious James wasn't halfway up the steps, and looked back down. To his surprise the beast was holding an object belonging to him! The boy crept back down to the lawn instead, unbeknownst to Dom.

"Is this yours, child?" the shadow breathed heavily, noticing the child's expression. Opening four sharp talons of one hand, it presented what looked like a shred of orange fabric; thin wooden sticks were poking out of it in many directions. James had lost his kite what seemed eons ago, even though it was only in the past week. It seems Verdi had hid it in her furry branches.

Dom looked to the child, agitated. What more could he say to warn him? That was when the creature laid the kite onto the ground in front of James. It then took a step back, as if a warning line separated it from them.

"You found Sundance!" squealed the boy. "Are you…a Spinosaurus?" his giggling increased, running counter to the fear still inside. Picking up and fingering Sundance (to check of he was real) was what mattered.

"My name is Goliath," said the beast. "And I am in need of a favour, Dominic Cobb."

The response was a very slow but sure nod from the man.

Goliath continued, "…Saito…sent me here." Saito? Rival of Cobol Engineering? Him, of all people's names you'd mention after a killer pause. Saito was someone you could thank while you were on your knees. Yet the sight of him today, here and now, would trigger images that rattled Dom's cage if they didn't wear him down first.

The man couldn't help but squint to make out and memorize Goliath's facial features. Obviously he was dumbfounded. "Him? What for? I finally have two quiet years to myself, and you expect me to think this 'sabbatical' is over?"

"Can't you identify with what it feels like to run and not feel like you've yet escaped?"

This stopped him short in breath and thought.


End file.
